


bittersweet

by dougsfedora



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: EXCEPT NOT REALLY ITS JUST HINTED, M/M, Porn, THROWS CONFETTI, like its literallty a paragraph, ok, really short, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougsfedora/pseuds/dougsfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he knows this isn't going to last, but that doesn't stop him from loving it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

He loves his hands. He loves the way they hold him, making him feel safe. The warm sensations they bring across his skin, he loves it all. He loves the spark of the touch, and how it made him feel.  
It was bad, wasn’t it? He knew this wasn’t going to last.  
He always knew nothing lasted for him.  
So, why did he desperately need nights like these? The ones where they wait until everyone else is asleep, where it’s so quiet you could hear even the softest whisper. The ones so quiet, it’s a surprise they haven’t been caught.  
It started out slow, as most things did. Soft kisses here and there, maybe occasionally holding hands, light romance not to be taken seriously. Now, it was different. They needed each other, it seemed so foreign and out of place to even try without the other. They needed each other badly, and meeting up night was the only way to get the satisfaction they needed.  
He liked the satisfaction he got from the others skin. Mondo’s skin. He loved the way it felt against himself, the friction causing feelings he didn’t even know existed.  
He hated that he loved this. He hated that he loved him.  
He knew it would never ever end up how it was supposed to, but he still went to those secretive meetings in the middle of the night. He kept loving what his friend does with his hands, and his body.  
But never with his mouth.


End file.
